ukalistersfandomcom-20200216-history
Aura
Introduction Also known as "Personality Magic", or "Mantra" by the Guardians, Aura is the least used Magic System tree. It is the most rigid in it's use, however the most metaphorical in it's concept. Aura is passively created constantly by the body through the mixing of your SP and MP. A blockage of either will immediately shut down Aura due to Aura being maintained by both constantly. Concept Aura is the physical manifestation of your personality, and has a different color depending on your personality. A boisterous, energetic person may have a red or orange tinted aura, while a gloomy, depressing person might have a dark blue, or black aura. Auras can be seen by anyone who has unlocked the ability to do so and can be seen through walls. However, if you are far away from the person, it is hard to make out where exactly they are, as their aura will shine among a great area when looking at it from far away, making it hard to discern the center of it. Some Auras are two-sided. For instance the "Containment" aura, which is wielded by Malichi, also has the flip-side of "Un-contained", meaning the holder can not be held captive, and will always find a way out. Uses There are 3 known uses of Aura Basic (Zurth-based) The most basic way to use Aura is passively. Even without unlocking the ability to tap into your aura your aura is always affecting your life and the world around you. Someone with the Aura of "Spotlight" will find himself frequently the focus of attention, while someone with "Forgotten" will frequently find himself unnoticed. For combat uses, someone with the "Vampiric" aura will be able to siphon health from their target with each attack. Some auras can be used actively as well. Active auras cost nothing to use, however have strict limitations. For example, the "Containment" aura allows the wielder to create a nearly invisible box of any size (within limits) at target location, but can only create one at a time, and can be used to contain things. This box can be broken if the attacker is strong enough however. Mantra (Guardian-based) The Guardians of Little Blue use aura in similar fashion to the basic applications, however with physical manifestations. The physical representation of the wielders aura is dependent on the wielder and their personality, and can not be changed without working to do so. Physical manifestations can be in any form, and when summoned amplify the passive effects of the aura and/or grant the wielder additional abilities. The physical manifestations are single-colored based on the aura color. Mantras, as physical objects, can also be wielded by people other than the person manifesting it, granting that person the passive effects of the mantra while it is out. For instance, a person with the "Spotlight" aura may have a literal red or orange spotlight pointing at him that hovers over him as his physical manifestation. The physical spotlight passively draws peoples attention to him at a much greater rate than the basic passiveness of the "Spotlight" aura. An example of an active ability the "Spotlight" aura wielder may be able to do is activate the Mantra to immediately draw everyone within radius' eyes to a point. Another example is the "Forgotten" aura/mantra, which is wielded by Travis (Merinian). Travis tends to go unnoticed in crowds and is quickly forgotten once people stop paying attention to him. The physical manifestation/mantra of his aura is a black-blue cloak that has dual-swords in place of clasps. By donning the cloak, Travis can force people to not notice him or even think about him, however it is not perfect. If something happens to draw attention to him, or if someone was already paying attention to him then they will notice him. Travis can also have someone else wear the cloak to make them go unnoticed. Also, by closing the cloak and hood around someone, he can force that person to immediately forget entirely about Travis. Physical (Ragnark-based) The physical aspect of aura is mostly used in a martial art setting. Aura-wielders trained in the physical aspect can use their aura to extend their reach or even attack through walls. An example of a physical aura wielder is Lucario the Pokemon in Smash Bros. Category:Magic System